tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Mew Mew Chapters
This is a hub for all main chapters in [[Galaxy Mew Mew|'Galaxy Mew Mew']] with brief, spoiler-free summaries. You may click each header to be taken to that chapter. For all epilogue chapters, see [[Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogues|'this page']]! 1 - The First of Many :[[Akio Fujioka|'Akio Fujioka']] has finally completed the Galactic Mew Project and shares his success with his friend, [[Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters#Alexander_Knudsen|'Alexander Knudsen']]. There's just one problem—he needs a test subject! In this chapter, Akio encounters the first Galaxy Mew, [[Niji Harada|'Niji Harada']]. 2 - To Shine :[[Hikari Yamamoto|'Hikari Yamamoto']] is a shy young girl who is living a quiet life and working with a man named [[Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters#Soren|'Soren']] at his marketplace stall. She lives alone and is extremely fragile and timid, but after some personal struggles, Hikari does her best to change. It's then that she finally meets Akio and Niji, who learn a little bit more about her and decide to bring her to the team! 3 - Aller Anfang ist Schwer :[[Chrysalis Müller|'Chrysalis Müller']] is a headstrong young woman living blind on the colony with her brother [[Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters#Jason_Müller|'Jason']]. Tired of feeling undermined by her condition, Chrysalis decides to take action. When she tries to prove her worth, she has a run-in with Niji and Akio, who have a serious proposition to make... 4 - Stormy Weather :[[Hotaru Kojima|'Hotaru Kojima']] is a sprightly young troublemaker who lives with her sister [[Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters#Arisu_Kojima|'Arisu']] on the colony. While Arisu goes out to take care of things, Hotaru causes quite a bit of trouble! After a brush with some officers, Hotaru encounters Niji and Chrysalis, and her dream of meeting the Galaxy Mews is suddenly realized! 5 - Revelation :In a flashback, Akio and Alexander are seen meeting for the first time, and Akio's journey toward creating the Galactic Mew Project is explored. Back in the present, with a full team of [[Galaxy Mew Mews|'Galaxy Mews']], Akio sends the girls off on their first team mission together. Things go well at first, but soon, the girls find themselves face to face with their first major threat: [[Ehne|'Ehne']]. 6 - Nexus :In a world away from Earth, on a planet called [[The Ecots|'Ecoria']], a young alien girl named [[Nexus|'Nexus']] is seen living her life with her family and romantic interest. All seems to be going perfectly for her as she lives happily, but things soon go very wrong when disaster strikes... 7 - The Maze :The Galaxy Mews go down to Earth to check out a strange influx of Chimera Anima, but things are not quite as they seem! Ehne has laid out a trap for the team and seeks to torment them with her Chimera Anima. Together, the Mews must find a way to escape Ehne's twisted maze. 8 - Unplanned :After last chapter's events, time is running short to stop Ehne. Soon, the next grand batch of Chimera Anima will emerge, and the Galaxy Mews have to do their best to stop it! Together, the Mews and Akio work to come up with a new plan to try and stop their foe in her tracks. They decide to try and track Ehne, but things don't go exactly as planned! 9 - Dim :The Galaxy Mews find themselves trapped underground by Ehne. They cannot call for help, and must rely on their own strength to pull through. Forced to work with dim light and fading energy, the Mews must find a way to escape their dark prison while being pursued by vicious Chimera Anima! 10 - Bitter Aggrievement :After the previous chapter's events, the Galaxy Mews try to take down Ehne one more time. This time, they find out where her ship is and decide to split up. One group distracts Ehne, while the other tries to take down her ship to stop the next batch of parasites from hatching. Will the Mews succeed? 11 - Eruption :The Mews agree to finally move in on Ehne directly, deciding to fight against her together in hopes of finally ending things. Without Akio's permission, the girls steal a ship and head toward Earth, but the Galaxy Mews remain unaware that Ehne has one last trick up her sleeve... 12 - Accolade : It's the final showdown between the Galaxy Mews and Ehne. Without consulting Akio, the Mews sneak off to Earth to face their foe. However, they're caught off guard when a new threat emerges. Together, the Mews must face their most dangerous foe and finally defeat Ehne. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Chapters Category:Chapter Hubs Category:Stories Category:AUs